parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Well, how was it?
Well, how was it? Sabrina Spellman asks this to Richard Tyler and Harvey Hinkle. Well, how was it? Angelica Pickles asks this to Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster. Well, how was it? Eilonwy asks this to Ash Ketchum and Taran. Well, how was it? Lynn Loud asks this to Lincon Loud and Clyde McBride Well, how was it? Phoebe Heyerdahl asks this to Arnold Shortman and Gerald Johanssen. Well, how was it? Numbuh 5 asks this to Numbuhs 1 and 2. Well, how was it? Princess Irene asks this to Curdie. Well, how was it? Kim Possible asks this to Christopher Robin and Ron Stoppable. Well, how was it? Zooey asks this to Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox. Well, how was it? Becky Tratcher asks this to Kit Cloudkicker and Tom Sawyer. Well, how was it? Kimberly Hart/the PInk Ranger asks this to Billy Cranston/the Blue Ranger and Jason Lee Scott/the Red Ranger. Well, how was it? Kimiko Tohomoko asks this to Dash Parr and Raimundo Pedrosa about Nina Lopez. Well, how was it? Betty Cooper asks this to Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones about Cheryl Blossom. Well, how was it? Lisa Simpson asks this to Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten. Well, how was it? Elsa asks this to Hiccup and Jack about Brittany Miller. Well, how was it? Jeanette Miller asks this to Alvin and Simon Seville about Kimi Finster. Well, how was it? Namine asks this to Roxas and Sora about Elsa's expressions. Well, how was it? Libby Folfax says this to Naruto and Sheen Estevez about Anna's expressions. Well, how was it? Cindy Vortex asks Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron about Ronnie Anne Santiago. Well, how was it? Amy Rose says this to Link and Sonic the Hedgehog about Ariel. Well, how was it? Princess Linda/Jailbreak says this to Wilbur Robinson and Gene about Belle. Well, how was it? Dawn says this to Mac Vaughn and Ash Ketchum about Robin Snyder. Well, how was it? Numbuh 3 says this to Mike Believe and Numbuh 4 about Thumbelina. Well, how was it? Ronnie Anne Santiago says this to Miguel Rivera and Lincoln Loud about Mulan. Well, how was it? Dot Warner says this to Yakko and Wakko Warner about Mindy Jones. Well, how was it? Jo McCormick/the Red Striker BeetleBorg says this to Drew McCormick/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg and Roland Williams/the Green Hunter BeetleBorg about Heather Katzenberg. Well, how was it? Foxy Loxy says this to Chicken Little and Runt about Mrs. Brisby. Well, how was it? Fluttershy says this to Taran and Braeburn about Anne-Marie Katzenberg. Well, how was it? Minnie Mouse says this to Simba and Mickey Mouse about Gia the Jaguar. Well, how was it? Nina Lopez says this to Doug Funnie and Miguel Rivera about Rapunzel. Well, how was it? Vida Rocca/the Pink Mystic Force Ranger says this to Zack Taylor/the Black Ranger and Chip Thorn/the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger about Kimberly Hart/the Pink Ranger. Well, how was it? Zelda asks this to Beast Boy and Link, the hero of Hyrule, about Starfire's relationship. Well, how was it? Kimi Finster asks this to Danny Fenton and Tommy Pickles about Patti Mayonnaise. Well, how was it? Helga Pataki asks this to Yankee Irving and Arnold Shortman about Shanti. Well, how was it? Smurfette asks this to Cody Gunderson and Hefty Smurf about Eilonwy. Well, how was it? Astrid Hofferson asks this to David Richardson and Hiccup Haddock about Kim Possible. Well, how was it? Anne Marie Katzenberg asks this to Jake Long and David Richardson about Sam Manson. Well, how was it? Amy Rose asks this to Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox about Penny Forrester. Well, how was it? Robin Snyder asks this to Gene, the hero of Emoji Town about Audrey Richardson. Well, how was it? Lynn Loud asks this to Greg Heffley about Kairi Forkanoff. Well, how was it? Lisa Loud asks this to Roxas Valkernoff about Isabella Garcia Shapiro being with him. Well, how was it? Mavis asks this to Thomas about Lady being with him. Well, how was it? Lola Loud asks this to Russell Glover about Bonnie Anderson being with him. Well, how was it? Gloria the Hippo asks this to Alex the Lion about Tigress being with him. Female Version Well, how was it? Jimmy Neutron asks this to June Bailey about Miguel Rivera being with her. Well, how was it? Lincoln Loud asks this to Nina Lopez about Phil DeVille being with her. Well, how was it? Bart Simpson asks this to his younger sister, Lisa Simpson about Chet Zipper being with her. Well, how was it? Mike Believe asks this to Ronnie Anne Santiago about Tommy Pickles being with her. Well, how was it? Tommy Pickles asks this to Susie Carmichael about Lincoln Loud being with her. Well, how wahs eet? Antoine D'Coolette asks this to Sally Acorn about Sonic the Hedgehog being with her. Well, how was it? Charlie Bucket asks this to April Windsor about Jess Aarons being with her. Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Scenes